El mal día de Marietta
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Un buen día puede convertirse en uno horrendo.


_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La chistera explosiva" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi (si sigo poniendo apellidos lleno esto)_

_Nota de autor: En el reto, me toco el personaje de Marietta Edgecombe (personaje que personalmente no me gusta absolutamente nada y borraría del mapa) con rating k+ y género humor (cosa que me dejo un poco como O.o ¿Y qué escribo yo de esta tipa que sea gracioso?) El resultado...este. J.K si alguna vez lees esto...entenderé que quieras matarme._

* * *

Marietta se despertó esa mañana feliz. Sentía que ese día iba a ser especial y que todo le saldría bien. Cuando llego la noche, pensó que ella para adivina no servía.

La primera en la frente, como se suele decir. Hizo un pequeño hechizo para mantener el peinado y el resultado fue…pelo verde. El pelo se le volvió completamente verde. Pero no un verde bonito o discreto, no. Un verde lima bastante llamativo.

Casi llorando, probó multitud de hechizos, pero no lograba que volviera a su tono natural. Cho intentaba ayudarla, pero llorando de la risa poco podía hacer. Finalmente, ambas desistieron y Marietta se hizo un recogido, esperando que al no llevarlo suelto, nadie se fijara.

No contaba con su mala suerte de ese día.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor casi sin aliento, entrando rápidamente para coger sitio y desayunar intentando que nadie se fijara en el pelo verde de Marietta. Sin embargo, pisó un trozo mojado de suelo, cayendo de culo con gran estruendo y las horquillas que sujetaban su moño salieron despedidas como si alguien les hubiera lanzado un _accio_. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio durante un momento, viendo a Marietta despatarrada en el suelo y con la cara cubierta por su pelo de color verde. La carcajada en el Gran Comedor resonó unánime.

Mortificada, se levantó y salió corriendo, siendo perseguida por los comentarios y las risas de sus compañeros. No era justo, joder, iba a ser su día, Terry le iba a pedir una cita para ir ese fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

El día fue de mal en peor. En Transformaciones, lo que debía ser un canario, se convirtió en una paloma que le cagó a la profesora McGonagall en el sombrero, con la siguiente mirada de reconvención y risas de sus compañeros. En Criaturas Mágicas, un escreguto le hizo un agujero en la túnica y la falda, haciendo que todo el mundo viera su ropa interior de Hello Kitty. Y así, una humillación detrás de otra.

Pero el colmo fue en clase de Pociones, cuando el caldero de Crabbe volvió a explotar (como en cada clase), salpicándola de una poción que, Merlín sabría por qué, teñía todo de rosa. Así, pasó a tener el pelo verde con mechas rosas, la cara con manchas rosas y su ropa parecía la de una gótica bipolar que no sabía decidirse por un solo color.

Fue a refugiarse en el Bosque Prohibido. Ni siquiera en su sala común estaba a salvo de las burlas. Ese día tenía que acabar, lo antes posible. Tenía que salir de esa pesadilla y comenzar su viernes como debía. Con buen pie. Todo esto era un horrible sueño. Incluso Terry, su Terry, le había pedido una cita a Hannah Abbot.

Sentada en un claro del bosque, más tranquila ya después de haber llorado, escuchó cómo se acercaban un par de chicas. Rápidamente, se escondió, no quería que nadie la viera con el rosto hinchado de llorar. Cuando comprobó que eran Cho y Padma estuvo a punto de salir, pero se quedó helada en el sitio cuando las escuchó hablar.

— ¿No nos hemos pasado, Cho?— Padma sonaba preocupada.

— Para nada. Marietta se merecía una lección.

— Pero el hechizo de mala suerte…

Se alejaron, mientras Marietta hervía de furia en su escondite. Habían sido ellas. Ellas eran las causantes de que su día se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla. Las que creía sus amigas.

Una sonrisa cruel se extendió por su rostro. Puestas a ser malas, ella podía ser tan mala como cualquiera. Y la venganza, era un plato que se servía frío.


End file.
